Goodnight Beatrice
by purpledragon6
Summary: Before leaving the Unknown, theres one thing left that Wirt has to do. WirtxBeatrice.


**A/N: I'm on an OTGW kick today so I am going to write this one shot and then take a shower and hopefully update the rest of my OTGW stories just for the fun of it XD **

**Warning: BEATRICExWIRT! Infinite Eye rolls is in this :D**

* * *

><p>The light of the lantern was dead now, leaving the forest in a thick blanket of darkness that was near impossible to see through. Out of sheer fear, Beatrice had clamped her eyes shut and tucked herself away under Wirt's cloak, for some reason thinking that hiding from the darkness was possible. From above her, Wirt trudged quietly through the snow, his labored breathing and fast paced heart beat being the only sounds that filled the space around them as he walked, carrying the three smaller beings on his back.<p>

"Wirt?" Beatrice muttered in the darkness, waiting for some indication that the male had heard her.

There was no response, so she curled up closer to his body to let him know that she was awake and there to talk if he needed to talk. He must've taken notice of her sudden movement, for the moment she did did his heart rate begin to return to normal. Smiling softly at that, Beatrice closed her eyes and listened to the gentle heartbeat that lulled peacefully in her eardrums, for a moment forgetting her fear of the dark.

"I think we're here." His gentle voice rumbled lowly through his chest as he spoke.

Beatrice's eyes sprung open, and she crawled out from under his cloak. It was still pitch black in the forest, but now she could make out the faintest outlines of what looked to be a pond and rocks. Frowning, she stretched out her small wings and fluttered further away from the boy's warm body as she looked around the surrounding area.

"Are you sure this is the place?" She asked in a low whisper, fearing what may happen should she speak any louder.

"This is where it all started... I'm sure of it." Wirt muttered, carefully setting down Jason and Greg onto a nearby patch of leaves. "I would never forget a place quite like this."

Beatrice nodded, trusting the boy's word as she fluttered over to Gregory's still laying form and frowned softly. He was still breathing, but he was out cold. They would have to do this fast if they wanted to get him home alive. Kissing his cheek with her beak like mouth, she fluttered back up into the cold air and returned to Wirt's side. Even in the darkness she could make out the shape of the golden scissors he held.

"Are you ready?" Wirt's gentle tone roused her attention, and she looked up at him slowly.

"I'm ready." Determination mixed with sadness was present in her tone as she slowly dropped herself to the ground, wincing as the cold dirt touched her feet.

Wirt nodded, and parted the scissors slowly, their sharp edges looking as threatening as chef's knives to the little blue bird. Sucking in a deep breath, she held out her wings, looking one last time at their beautiful blue feathers before closing her eyes. The cold metal touched her left wing, and she let out a soft whimper as she waited for the pain.

"Shh... It'll be okay." Wirt muttered, his warm breath and kind words setting Beatrice at ease as she nodded her head.

_'SNIP!' _The sound was absolutely sickening, and Beatrice felt like throwing up as a stabbing, gut wrenching pain assaulted her right shoulder as the wing came loose. She felt dizzy, like she was going to pass out from the blood rushing away from her head. The next snip came seconds later and if it weren't for Wirt's reassuring voice keeping her tied to reality, she would have been certain that she was dead.

Opening her eyes, her blood froze in her veins when she saw Wirt's colorless face, the bloodied scissors still held between the thumb and index fingers of his left hand. From beside her, she caught sight of the awkward shapes that she was sure were her wings. Looking down at her body, her stomach churned when she found that she was still a bird.

"Oh gosh..." Wirt's voice sounded a mix of horror and amazement as the scissors were tossed aside and he scooped up the wingless bird. "Oooh geez..."

"W-Wirt?" Beatrice grunted, her head spinning like crazy as she tried to reach out to him with her wings, only to find that they weren't there. "I-It didn't w-work!?"

"Beatrice... I'm so sorry.." He whispered, bringing her close to his body as she buried her face back into his chest, trying to stop her pain in any way.

"I-its okay... I-I'm okay..." She muttered, feeling the burning pain of her missing limps as she took in deep gulps of the cold air. "I-it just hurts a little."

Wirt went quiet, looking down at the little bird in his palm as she suddenly looked back up at him with a pained look in her eyes. Frowning a little deeper, he sunk down into the cold dirt near the lip of the pond and wrapped the bird up in his cloak, reaching out with his free hand for his little brother and pulling him into the hug as well. Beatrice felt wet drops run down her face, but was unable to tell if they were her tears or Wirt's.

"W-Wirt... Its okay... You have to go home now." She whispered against his shirt, trying to pull out of the hug using just her head.

"N-no! I can't leave you like this." Wirt replied, tightening his hold on everyone in his arms.

"B-but what about Greg? Wirt, he needs to go home." Beatrice uttered through her pain, looking up at the other slowly. "M-My family will keep me safe. I promise..."

Wirt looked down at her, shutting his eyes in emotional pain as he tightened his hold on her small frame while nodding his head slowly. Taking a deep breath, he raised the bird up so that she was eye level with him. Smiling softly, she hopped a little closer to to his smooth cheek and pressed her beak to it, her way of giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye, Wirt." She whispered, nuzzling away the rest of the tears that were on his face before hopping back, so her small feet were curved over his finger tips.

"Good bye, Beatrice." The boy whispered, raising her to his own pale lips and gently kissing her little bird head.

From far above them, the black clouds began to stretch, thinning themselves out slowly and floating farther away from each other until there was nothing left of their blanket. Instead, a moon hung over head, casting its milky white light onto the teenagers below and catching their attention. Looking up, the last tear both of them shed sparkled when the moon light caught it. Beatrice frowned at the light, knowing that she'd soon be able to see her marred up wing stumps, and she wasn't ready to see that yet...

"Beatrice?" Wirt's voice brought her attention back up to the male, whose index finger was now stroking over her head.

"Yeah, Wirt?" She muttered, bowing her head and closing her eyes as the light got brighter, and shivering softly as a cold breeze blew around the two.

"You really are pretty." The comment struck her as a little odd, but she blushed anyhow and leaned in closer to his- hand?

Her eyes flew back open in an instant, looking down at the dark haired boy below her- Wait, below her!? In her shock, she almost didn't notice that she was now pushing against the boy's chest with her own pale hands, with locks of red curls flowing around the rest of her arms as she did so. With a yelp of delight, she sprung away from Wirt and rushed over to the pond, tripping half way from her joy but landing just inches away from the water. To excited to notice, she inched herself closer to the water's edge and looked inside. Crazy and tangled red hair framed her freckled face and tear drenched eyes.

"I-I'm back!" She gasped in delight, looking down at her rounded face and large eyes in the waters reflection, getting up suddenly to look down at her pale arms and legs before returning to Wirt and throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome but um..." Wirt's face was bright red, and not just because the force of the hug was cutting off blood circulation to his neck.

"What?" She laughed, releasing her hug and looking back down at her body.

She nearly screamed, but not from delight like before. With a loud yelp, as she fully began to realize that she was not dressed, and that Wirt was still watching her. With another yelp, she began to punch the boy in the arms rather than cover herself.

"You pervert! Don't look!" She yelled as Wirt covered both of his eyes while muttering sounds of pain and apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He gasped, undoing the clasp of his cloak and holding it out to her quickly. "H-here, just put this on!"

She grabbed the cape from him and quickly wrapped it around herself in a dress like fashion, punching the boy one more time before stopping. A tense silence followed, being broken only when both teens let out soft and awkward laughs to help ease the tension that had steadily built during their silence.

"W-wow... I was not expecting to see that." Wirt chuckled out nervously, looking over at Beatrice slowly.

"Tell no one what you saw." She muttered in a good hearted tone, going over to Greg suddenly and lifting him up into her arms. "But seriously, now that thats done, you have to get this little guy home."

With that, she placed a gentle kiss to the smaller boy's cheek before turning him over to his brother. Wirt took the little boy gently into his arms and held him like a baby, chuckling softly as his flush finally left his face. He then stopped and sighed softly in a bit of sadness, not just from the thought of leaving their new friends, but also at the thought of leaving behind his favorite cape.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get it back to you eventually.' Beatrice promised, going to him quickly and pressing a kiss to his own cheek before wrapping her arms around the two brothers in a warm hug. "Good bye Wirt."

"Good bye, Beatrice." He muttered, and this time he meant it as the red haired woman quickly released the hug and began to walk towards the woods, stopping once to wave to him over her shoulder.

With a nod, he returned the wave from over his own shoulder, turning quickly away from the direction of the young woman and starting down his own path towards the water's edge. With a final deep breath, he jumped inside.

* * *

><p><em>"She was really a human?" Greg giggled from his spot on his brother's hospital bed.<em>

_"She sure was, Greg. Two arms, two legs, and everything." His brother chuckled trying to call back the memory as clearly as possible. _

_"Was she pretty,Wirt?" The younger brother squeaked his eyes going wide. _

_"Yes, Greg... She was beautiful actually." A light blush dusted his cheeks as he thought back to the red headed young woman. _

_"Beautiful like a princess, or like mom?" Gregory's eyes squinted closer together as he tried to imagine the girl himself. _

_"Like a princess, Greg." Wirt smiled softly, laying back against his pillows and shutting his eyes slowly. "Like a princess of the Unknown forest." _

_"Hmm, okay. Then she was really beautiful." Greg muttered as his eyes closed suddenly. "I think I see her now! You're right Wirt!"_

_"You'll get to see her for real one day, Greg. Then you can be sure that I'm right." Wirt snickered, pulling the blankets over himself and his brother. "Now get some sleep. We go home tomorrow, you know?" _

_"Yes sir, captain!" Greg giggled, joining his brother under the covers and curling up beside him. "Good night, Wirt." _

_"Good night, Greg." Wirt smiled softly, listening for the sounds of his brother's breathing as it evened out in sleep. "And good night, Beatrice..."_


End file.
